Metal-to-metal seals are deployed in various locations within automotive systems, typically for internal seals in parts of the system where there is some tolerance of imperfection, that is, where the seal may still perform its required function despite being less than 100% effective.
For example, oil connections in a lower end of an engine may still function effectively where seals are less than perfect, because oil escaping through these seals may drain back to an oil sump. Although the oil may safely drain back to the oil sump and therefore the engine can continue to run, the fuel consumption of the engine and pumping requirements may increase. Thus improving sealing efficiency throughout the engine may improve fuel economy and promote better engine performance.
In other parts of the engine, where the integrity of sealing is important for adequate engine performance and/or the user's perception of the quality of the engine, seals are implemented using rubber O-rings, liquid sealants such as room temperature vulcanizing rubbers or gaskets. However, these solutions are not universally applicable because of the additional parts, costs and manufacture steps.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a metal-to-metal seal comprising: a first mating surface and a second mating surface; wherein the first mating surface is provided with an annular projection having one or more annular grooves and wherein the projection is configured such that when the first and second mating surfaces are brought into mating contact, the annular projection of the first mating surface deforms the second mating surface to form a sealing joint. In this way, an adequate sealing interface is formed between the first and second mating surface, thereby reducing or minimizing leakage between the surfaces.
As one example, the metal-to-metal sealing joint may be formed by deforming a projection on a first assembly via a mating surface of a second assembly brought into mating contact with the first assembly, displaced material from the deformed projection being retained in one or more grooves of the first or second assembly to form a tight sealing joint. The metal-to-metal sealing joint between the first and second assembly may confer several advantages. For example, the sealing joint may reduce or minimize fuel or engine oil leakage between the first and second assembly while obviating the need for additional sealants such as sealing liquids or gaskets. In this case, the reduced oil leakage between the assemblies may reduce operation requirements for the oil pump while promoting better engine fuel economy. In another example, the projection on the first assembly may be formed using a sintering process, thereby obviating the need for additional machining of the assembly after manufacture. In this way, the metal-to-metal sealing joint formed between the first and second assembly may minimize oil leakage between the assemblies to improve engine fuel economy while simplifying manufacturing of each assembly.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.
FIGS. 1A-7 are shown approximately to scale, although other relative dimensions may be used, if desired.